The ubiquitous nature of networks, data and clients has not only made access to data more efficient for the corporate environment but also imposes greater control and management requirements to prevent unintended access to the networks and data. No longer is it a common practice to give unfettered access to corporate data to any one user. Databases have now become an enormous amalgam of all kinds of information related to human resources, financials, product development, project planning, and so on. However, employees still need access to certain datasets to provide the requested information.
To be more effective, conventional solutions provide a hierarchy of security levels to restrict access to systems, and data. Database systems provide table security that limits access to the tables based on user permissions, for example. However, these tables can include a large number of rows and columns, some of the information which the user should be given access and some for which no access should be allowed. Other techniques for restricting access to tables include the user of security tags, and by way of security logins for the table itself. Each of these and other convention techniques do not provide a solution for allowing an administrator to selectively limit access to data yet carve out a dataset for a user to access and view.